


Every time you look around

by Sakura09



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura09/pseuds/Sakura09
Summary: For one reason or another Benn Beckmann worried about his captain ever finding the one. Shanks never seemed to take any interest in any woman they met. Until one evening he finds the other in front of their tv watch the showbusiness. It plays in our time. They are still in High School, College, University or just work age.





	Every time you look around

As long as they knew him Shanks had never shown any interest in anything for long. Especially not in a woman. Benn Beckmann had started to lose hope. The red hair always managed to easily get distracted. Except for a few things. He had friends all over the city. Sometimes he tried to act secretly but failed. He always had been someone who cared a lot for those precious to him.

At this point of life, Benn thought he knew everything about him. However, today seemed to be a special day. Benn frowned at the one watching television. Shanks looked bored at the tv. A normal scene. The only strange thing was that the one was watching an award ceremony for celebrities. All kinds of celebrities walked over the red carpet waving or blowing kisses at the cameras. Two beautiful ladies were led out of a black limousine by Doflamingo and Sir Crocodile. They had arrived together. Shanks lowered the volume when their fans started to scream.

“Since when are you interested in the entertainment industry.”

“Oh just curious if they won anything.” _He could look it up later though._

“Hmm, they probably did.” The black-haired man managed to recognise Boa Hancock next to Crocodile. It was strange to see them all dressed up. Doflamingo had his usual grin plastered on his face walking next to the other woman. Crocodile had his usual Cigar in his mouth. Ben recognised her from the recent magazines and movie poster she played in. Her name was Hawkeye Mihawk of the Dracule family. Someone born with a silver spoon. It was confusing having someone like that stand next to Doflamingo though he did come from a prominent family as well. Although unlike his brother Doflamingo rarely behaved that way. Ben was on his guard. He knew that neither of those three are innocent. So, why should the fourth be?

Both women wore elegant long dresses which showed their long legs while walking in a similar style. Doflamingo and Crocodile wore elegant suits. Benn noticed Shanks focus shift to Mihawk until she was out of the picture. They watched who won a reward and who not. It was a quiet evening. Yassopp and Lucky Roo joined them in the middle of it as Ben forbade anyone to switch the channel until that show was over.

They figured out what was going on when they watched Shanks behaviour. Benn told them to make things sure as well. Shanks made harsh comments and praised a certain one as if no one was watching. At first, there was confusion. It was like they saw a different sight of him or rather in a different direction. Then next thing they got food and drinks to accompany their own cheering squat in front of the tv. An evening spent quietly with just the four of them. Well, quiet in terms of the Red-haired crew level.

***

Mihawk already regretted everything before the day even started. She woke up from her annoying alarm clock and manager reminding her to get ready for the upcoming event. She dragged herself out of bed knocking on the guest rooms door to wake the other.

“To early!” complained her classmate and friend Boa Hancock.

“Get up! The award ceremony is today. We have to get ready. Otherwise..”

“I know, I am coming. Geez, why are you always so cranky in the morning?”

“I need coffee.” Mihawk went to make coffee while Hancock prepared breakfast. It was nothing much. She just had to place it on the kitchen table. She watched Mihawk almost fell asleep on the kitchen table when they waited for the coffee machine to be ready. Hancock smiled at it. Mihawk always looked like a baby chick in the morning which had trouble staying awake. She was glad they had finished preparations on time thus less to do today. 

Hancock nudged Mihawk awake, drank her coffee and finish her breakfast. “We shouldn’t have gone that late to bed. Damn Doffy and Crocodiles parties.” The other complained.

“You sound like an old grandma. You know red hair Shanks is still living in this town. Give me your phone for a moment.”

“Hmmm… contacting after all this time…” _He has every reason to hate and forget about me. Moving on with his life. It is not like we had anything serious. We were just rivals in our childhood. That’s it._ Mihawk poured coffee in their mugs before getting ready for the big event. For a moment she wondered if Shanks still thought of her. How would he react when he found out that she was back. _He probably laughed when he found out that I joined the Entertainment industry. That annoying stupid grin of his. Does he still have it? How much did he change?_

The girls went to their separate bathrooms and made sure that they were ready for the evening. It went without saying that Mihawk hated to put Makeup on. However, it was part of her job and daily life as an heiress. Her parents had made sure from an early age on that their only daughter always looked and behaved properly. Next, to that, she had a lot of important private lessons even before she went to school. Technical she had everything.

In the evening their limousine with Crocodile and Doflamingo arrived. The Award ceremony was boring for her tastes. They knew without anyone approving that they had done well, but it felt nice that their work got the recognition it deserved. Each member of the cast had enough reason to stand proud. They thanked everyone present. The last movie had been a success.

At the after-party, they greeted and talked to a lot of people while alcoholic drinks made their rounds. It was after midnight when Mihawk managed to escape. Hancock had excused herself earlier. However, Mihawk had been stuck talking to some business people she knew. She regretted coming without a partner at such occasions. Well, it would not have helped much. Except lowering the rate of people who tried to flirt with her.

***

Shanks took a look at his phone when the live broadcast had ended. The others still talking about the Award ceremony. An unknown number had texted him. He froze when he saw the message. Pictures of Mihawk which seemed to be taken in the morning. She did not wear any makeup, her hair a bit messy from sleep and her eyes half-closed or closed. He knew she wasn’t a morning person. She looked tired. Shanks could even spot the steam of the working coffee machine.

Benn looked at the surprised Shanks clicking furiously on his phone his eyes close to its screen. The clicking had alerted the other two as well.

“Captain, what’s up? A challenge for a fight?”

“No, just Hawkeyes number. Hancock added me without her knowing. So cute. Where can I see when the picture was taken?”

Ben, Yassopp and Roo stopped what they were doing. It was their first time hearing their Captain utter such words about a woman and it was Hawkeye Mihawk. The shock was evident in the room.

It took them some time to recover. Benn stepped forward and showed him. The others followed. Eyes glued to the small screen. It was unbelievable. Shanks seemed to have a crush on Hawkeye. He even got her personal number.

“It’s dated today. This morning.”

“Why do you have her number?” asked Yassopp confused.

“Morning before the Award Ceremony. She is back in town. Don’t mess it up or we skin you alive. Boa Hancock.” Shanks read out loud.

“I should congratulate her. How do I write it? Wait, I should greet her first.” oblivious to his friends' shock he asked. Ignoring the obvious threat in the text. They already knew the Award ceremony took place in this town.

“You type it or you pick a fitting smiley.”

“You could do both as well.”

“Congratulations on your well-deserved award.”

Benn was amused by the fact that it took Shanks at least two hours to find a fitting smiley. He was picky because of how the other would interpret them. At some point, they wondered how close he was with that one.

***

Mihawk enjoyed the cold night breeze blowing on her bare skin. Out of habit, she took her phone out of her purse to call for a taxi to her new suite. She did not feel like bothering her family driver. Not at this hour and she did not want everyone to know about her whereabouts or what she was up to. Some peace and quiet would be nice. She felt right awake when she read who messaged her. Surprised she read what was written in the messenger and scrolled back only to find out what Hancock had done to her phone. _Why does have Hancock his number? Since when?_ That woman had secretly added her former rival and lover to her contacts. She blushed at what Hancock wrote. She was glad her friend just took that picture. Doflamingo or Crocodile would have taken a different approach. She guessed it was because she drank to much, but she felt her heartbeat in her chest.

She wrote back a short notice of ‘Thanks’. Mihawk looked up a dependable taxi service and went to call that said rival called her. Accidently she had picked up the call.

“How is it when I am just about to call for a taxi you call me instead.”  
“Coincidence. Since you need a taxi let me pick you up. The street you are close to does not count as safe.” She smiled on the inside when she recognised that familiar voice.

“Huh?”

“Hancock made sure I am able to see your location. I doubt you would be able to catch a taxi at this hour or would you like to walk with those shoes all the way. Did you bring Joru or Kogata?”

“…Fine, but get that stupid grin off your stupid face.” Mihawk hung up. Shanks already knew what to do.

On the other side of the line unknown to her Shanks in fact was grinning. Benn raised an eyebrow before he took his car keys and put his shoes and coat on. He was glad Lucky Roo and Yassopp were sleeping. He had no nerves to deal with these two as well. _She knows him well. Shanks looks happier than usual. That is good._

***

It took them some time to arrive at the said destination. He followed Shanks phones navigation. It was unusually quiet in the car. However, his seat neighbour had a content smile plastered on his face.  
“We arrived.”  
“Hmm, Benn could you wait by the car for now? I don’t want to startle her.”

“Sure. Try not to get into any trouble.” Looking at Shanks back it looked bigger than usual. Like a man with the determination which planned to see his treasured woman. Benn did not plan to stop him. He was rather curious about the woman who seemed to own his Captains heart for so long. Out of boredom, he lit his cigarette. _No wonder he did not care for other women. It was already taken._

Shanks walked into the dark alley. It was nothing unusual for him. Neither for the other and yet he would not recommend it to her. At least not without a blade._ Although most would just runaway ones they see her. Better safe than sorry. _

Shanks saw Mihawk lean against some buildings wall. He took his time to take in her features. It was the first time he saw her in a dress and makeup. Despite being apart for a few years his heart still called out to her. She looked better than on television. Vaguely he noticed some unconscious body on the ground.

“Hawkeye, your taxi has arrived.” Shanks blinked when he saw a small smile form on her face. He now stood before her. Mihawk blinked at him a few times. Instantly he touched her cheeks.

“You are cold. Sorry to have you wait long.” Without any due, he places his jacket over her shoulders. It was not as fancy as Mihawk dressed. Not that he could pay for those expensive things with his low salary. Not counting the money they made being in the underground world. However, this had never been an issue for either of them years ago.

Mihawk shook her head. “It wasn’t long. I am glad that I am able to see you.”  
“So, it is worth it?” Shanks took Mihawks hands in his before placing a kiss on them. Ones again noticing how cold she must feel. He did notice the faint smell of alcohol from her. He knew that she talked more when drunk. It seemed somethings never change. Yet it was different than it used to, When he looked at her he saw a small blush before she embarrassed turned her head away. Taking the lead he led her to the car were Benn Beckmann was waiting. Not even ones letting go of her hand.  
“Let’s get you home. Let me introduce you to my friends first since you are here.”

“Sure.” Mihawk agreed to his plans. It had been a long time since she had a well-deserved break. She liked that he made her problems always seem so minor in the time they spent with each other.

Benn watched the obvious couple walk side by side each other. It surprised him at first that they were actually holding hands with Shanks making sure the others steps were steady. Seems like she had drunk a little bit to much. However, it was not to the point to call it wasted. High chance to wake up with a Hangover.

“Benn, we made it. This is Benn Beckmann. The smartest person I ever met. He is very capable. Any further introductions needed?” Shanks smiled brightly as ever. Mihawk nodded in recognition. Saving the information she received.

“No, where do you want to go next?” asked Benn putting out his cigarette before opening the car door for them. It was interesting to see that Shanks actually watched that the dress did not get dirty and that Mihawk did not hurt her head while stepping inside. He took a lot of care of her. Meaning that he truly treasured her a lot. _Something the others have to see to believe. I wonder how they met._


End file.
